The incidence of thyroid cancer in the United States has been increasing over the last four decades (Davies et al., JAMA Otolaryngol Head Neck Surg., 140(4): 317-322 (2014)). Despite advances in treatments such as thyroidectomy and adjuvant radioactive iodine (RAI) therapy, the prognosis for thyroid cancer, particularly advanced or metastatic thyroid cancer, may be poor. Accordingly, there exists an unmet need for additional treatments for cancer, particularly thyroid cancer.